vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Reeks 28
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Reeks_28" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. Seizoen 28 is de reeks die loopt van 27 augustus 2018 tot 28 juni 2019. Het seizoen telt 220 afleveringen. De eerste aflevering speelt zich verhaalsgewijs nog af op de avond van de seizoensfinale en de dag nadien. De tweede aflevering start met een tijdsprong van twee maanden. Verder dit seizoen maken we kennis met Toegaert, Finn Vennens, Jonas Versteven, Vicky Kenis en Carl Dekens. Het personage dat na afwezigheid terugkeert is Marie-Rose De Putter. Vaste gezichten die verderop het seizoen verdwijnen zijn Bart Van den Bossche, Maarten Van den Bossche, Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme, Louise Van den Bossche, Evy Hermans, Fons Verbiest, Francine Verbiest, Eva Vennens, Manon, Ward Beeldens, Jasmien, Brigitte De Wulf, Jan Geukens, Joris Leffun, Lucas Van Bellingen, Bram en Marnix De Vadder. GroepsfotoS28.jpg 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Augustus= De confrontatie met Stan (deel 2) Stan heeft het schot van Evy overleefd. Na zijn verzorging in het ziekenhuis werd hij overgebracht naar de gevangenis. Dit zorgt er echter niet voor dat Evy Maarten in de armen vliegt. Ze verwijt hem namelijk aanleiding te hebben gegeven voor de schietpartij. Wanneer Maarten op het punt staat te vertrekken naar India, houdt Evy hem niet tegen. In het huis van de friends neemt Maarten afscheid van zijn nichtje Hanne aan haar ziekenbed en vertrekt. De verdwijning van Milou (deel 2) Emma komt hopeloos uit het water gewandeld. Opeens ziet ze Milou voor zich staan. Ze vertelt dat ze haar behoefte moet doen en daarom is uitgestapt. Emma is dolblij dat er niets aan de hand is met haar dochtertje. Wanneer ze terugkeert naar Guido, wordt ze opgepakt door de politie. Guido kan Lucas alsnog overtuigen om de klacht wegens ontvoering te laten vallen. Samen met Emma bespreken ze de situatie en beslissen ze te gaan voor co-ouderschap. Amelie neergestoken (deel 2) Veronique is totaal van slag en slaat op de vlucht. Amelie, die neergestoken werd in haar milt, wordt overgebracht naar de spoedafdeling van het ziekenhuis. Uiteindelijk wordt Veronique gearresteerd en verhoord. Ze kan zich niets meer herinneren van de avond voordien. Rechercheur Toegaert vertelt dat er rohypnol is gevonden in Amelies bloed, maar niet in dat van haar. Alle bewijzen wijzen in Veroniques richting. Ze wordt overgebracht naar de gevangenis. Twee maanden later Veronique lijdt onder de traumatische gebeurtenissen van de voorbije maanden. De moed zakt haar in de schoenen. Lars heeft een vermoeden over wie zijn halfzus Amelie zou kunnen neergestoken hebben: Marie. Brigitte plaatst veel vraagtekens bij de vermoedens van haar zoon Lars. Marie maakt van Veroniques afwezigheid gebruik om Cédric tegen haar op te zetten. Mathias is tevens druk bezig met de eerste collectie van Dress & Play, die in september in de rekken zal moeten liggen. Marie windt Mathias rond haar vinger en zet Lars met de mond vol tanden. Michiel, een vroegere vriend van Niko, duikt plots op in de brouwerij. Hij vertelt hem dat Andy Vereecken, een oude vijand van de twee, terug aan de slag is als wijkagent. Hij is dit al 20 jaar van beroep, uitgezonderd met wat kantoorwerk hier en daar. Ondertussen heeft Michiel een filmpje van Andy gemaakt als bewijs dat Andy nog steeds losse handen heeft naar pubers toe. Terwijl Niko geen domme dingen wilt doen, beslist Michiel Andy op zijn eentje te ontvoeren. Wanneer Niko vraagt waarom hij dit allemaal doet, biecht Michiel op dat Andy een pedofiel is. Jenny krijgt een verrassend telefoontje, dat voor spanningen zorgt met Robyn. Jenny's zoon, Jonas, komt namelijk vrij uit de gevangenis. Hij zal aan het werk gaan in een nabije slachthuis. Enkel onderdak heeft Jonas nog nodig. Tot grote ergernis van Robyn biedt Jenny haar zoon een tijdelijke verblijfplaats aan. Jonas heeft zijn moeder ook duidelijk gemaakt dat hij geen contact wilt met Robyn, met wie hij al 4 jaar geen contact heeft omdat zij ervoor gezorgd heeft dat Jonas achter de tralies is beland. Jonas en Benny kunnen het goed met elkaar vinden op café. Jelle wilt koste wat kost meteen op hetzelfde niveau spelen als zijn ploegmaten. Hij traint en dieet erop los. Maar hij vindt dat hij niet snel genoeg resultaten ziet. Daarom grijpt hij naar prestatieverbeterende middelen. Wanneer Trudy deze in zijn sportzak ziet zitten, is het huis te klein. Ze vindt de anabole stereoïden genaamd Primadren en spreekt haar stiefzoon hierover aan. Jelle maakt haar wijs dat hij ze van vrienden gekregen heeft en dacht dat het vochtafdrijvers waren. Met dit excuus mag Jelle alsnog een week op voetbalstage gaan van Trudy. Na 2 maanden mag Hanne haar korset uit. Ze wandelt nu rond met een kruk en heeft terug gevoel in het meeste van haar vingers. Op haar werk wordt Hanne echter geconfronteerd met haar beperkingen. Het is Quinten die hem goede moed inspreekt. Hanne biecht Emma op opnieuw gevoelens te hebben voor Quinten en hem te hebben gekust, maar dit niet wederzijds is. Rudi en Zjef krijgen bezoek van Eva, Manon en hun dochtertje Finn. Stefanie denkt dat Ayo gevangen werd genomen of werd vermoord in Nigeria. Ondertussen is ze aan de slag als stagiair-brandweervrouw. |-|September= Veronique in de gevangenis In de gevangenis maakt Veronique kennis met celgenote Vicky. Die zet al meteen de puntjes op de i. Lars gelooft dat zijn lief geterroriseerd wordt door Vicky en wilt haar daar weg. Brigitte blijft weigeren in de onschuld van Veronique te geloven, wat leidt tot discussies met Lars. Veronique bijt van zich af in de gevangenis, maar dat komt haar duur te staan. Vicky koopt cipier Zoë om en takelt Veronique toe in de douches met hulp van medegevangenen. De ontvoering van Andy Mieke is achterdochtig en vraagt Niko uit over Andy. Wanneer ze een bebloede trui van Niko in de was aantreft, deelt Mieke haar ongerustheid met Rudi en beslist ze om haar man te achtervolgen. Aangekomen bij de fabriek treft Mieke Niko, Michiel en een vastgebonden Andy aan. Ze schakelt meteen de politie in. Niko gaat vrijuit omdat Michiel alle schuld op zich neemt. Pedofiel Andy Vereecken blijft echter de beschuldigingen van Michiel steenhard ontkennen. De komst van Jonas Jenny probeert Robyn terug in contact te brengen met haar broer Jonas. Ondertussen is Jonas een weddenschap aangegaan met Benny. Jonas moet Amelie tongzoenen voor een vol café. Wanneer dit gebeurt, wilt hij meer. Jonas probeert Amelie te versieren, maar die is hem altijd te slim af. Ondertussen ontdekt Jonas dat Benny de vriend is van zijn zus en verbreekt alle contact. Benny neemt het Robyn kwalijk dat ze dingen voor hem heeft verzwegen. Hanne en Quinten (deel 1) Quinten en Hanne belanden in een ongemakkelijke situatie. Wanneer Quinten het huis verlaat, probeert Hanne zonder kruk de trap op te wandelen. Wanneer ze er vanaf dondert, is Stefanie in paniek wanneer ze haar op grond aantreft. Uiteindelijk houdt Hanne er niets aan over en zoekt Quinten haar terug regelmatig op uit schuldgevoel. Hanne ziet Ward terug op VDB Fashion en legt hem haar schoenontwerp voor. Quinten neemt afstand van haar. Hogere studies Louise moet belangrijke knopen doorhakken en heeft stress. Ze weet niet welke studierichting ze moet kiezen: Sinologie (Chinees) of Kunstwetenschappen. Peter en Trudy kijken lijdzaam toe. Uiteindelijk heeft Louise zich ingeschreven aan de Katholieke Universiteit Leuven voor de richting Psychologie. Haar beide ouders lijken de keuze van Louise niet te steunen. Aandelen (deel 1) Mathias twijfelt aan de toekomst van Dress & Play. Hij beslist voor onbepaalde duur te stoppen met het bedrijf en dus geen zomercollectie in de rekken uit te brengen. Ook geeft Mathias toe nooit een carrière te willen gemaakt hebben in de mode en Dress & Play enkel heeft opgestart om Veronique terug voor zich te winnen. Veronique is razend op Mathias wanneer ze van Marie verneemt dat hun bedrijf on hold is gezet en hij zijn aandelen wilt verkopen. Bingoavond Anna en Albert zoeken een plek voor hun bingoavond. Wanneer ze op woensdag niet terechtkunnen in het zaaltje van de Jan & Alleman omwille van de vaste vogelpikclub, mag hun evenement van Lars doorgaan in de Foodbar. Alfons wilt meedoen met de bingoavond en vraagt Zjef om enkele nummers van zijn kaartje te trekken. Uiteindelijk beslist Zjef niet mee te doen aan omkoperij en laat hij de bingoavond eerlijk verlopen. Albert wordt de winnaar van de avond. Het verleden van Jonas Benny geeft Robyn de kans om haar verhaal te doen. Jonas begon indertijd met kleine diefstal, met als gevolg inbreken op latere leeftijd. Toen hij 20 jaar was, had hij al een serieus strafblad. Daarna was Jonas verzeild geraakt in een gewapende overval bij een juwelier. Dat was voor Robyn de druppel die de emmer deed overlopen en gaf haar jongere broer aan bij de politie. Leugendetector Veronique begaat een fout. Door een gevecht geraakt haar celgenote in het ziekenhuis met een hersenschudding. Lars voelt zich schuldig, omdat hij Vicky is gaan verraden bij de directie van de gevangenis. Veronique moet 1 dag in afzondering, wat kan oplopen tot 9 dagen in de isolatiecel. Op aandringen van Lars vroeg Veronique een leugendetectortest aan. De resultaten van de polygraaftest spelen echter in haar nadeel. Stagiair-brandweervrouw Stefanie kijkt uit naar haar eerste werkdag als stagiair-brandweervrouw. Wanneer adjudant Joris en zijn team een oproep krijgen, laat hij haar niet meegaan en de brandweerwagens verder poetsen. Stefanie wilt weten waarom, maar Joris lost niets. Eén van de collega's legt een krantenartikel in Stefanies locker over een brandweervrouw die stierf onder een ingestort plafond. Stefanie ontdekt dat Joris zichzelf dit verwijt omdat hij de interventie leidde. Pedofilie Niko biecht op dat hij als 15-jarig kind ook bijna misbruikt werd door Andy. Toen hij Michiel onlangs bezig zag tegen de pedofiel, kwamen die herinneringen terug naar boven. Indertijd wist Niko wat Andy deed met Michiel, maar ondernam niets en geeft zichzelf hier nu de schuld van. Rudi geeft Mieke het nummer van psychiater Annabel, de zus van een vriend. Niko beseft dat het hoog tijd is om stappen te ondernemen na de hallucinatie van Andy. Aandelen (deel 2) Marie spant Brigitte voor haar kar. Brigitte zelf stelt Lars voor de neef van mevrouw Van Nieuwenhove aan te nemen als stagiair. Marie heeft iets goed te maken bij Cédric, maar hij houdt haar op een afstand. Ondertussen doet Cédric Lars het voorstel om de 70% aandelen van Mathias bij Dress & Play over te kopen en dus het bedrijf van zijn moeder te redden. Mathias weigert echter zijn aandelen te verkopen aan zijn liefdesrivaal, tot grote ergernis van Lars. De breuk tussen Veronique en Lars Brigitte kan niet begrijpen dat Lars koppig blijft geloven in de onschuld van Veronique. Vervolgens zoekt ze Veronique op in de gevangenis. Haar bezoek blijft niet zonder gevolgen. Sindsdien vermijdt Veronique alle contact met Lars. Wanneer hij haar een brief schrijft, belt Veronique Lars op om te zeggen dat hij haar moet vergeten. Lars geeft zijn moeder de volle laag wanneer hij verneemt dat dit alles haar schuld is. Het verjaardagsfeest van Albert en Alfons Benny maakt zich zorgen over Alfons wanneer bij hem thuis de voordeur wagenwijd openstaat en hijzelf niet thuis is. Alfons reageert woedend wanneer hij verneemt dat Benny hem in een rusthuis wilt steken. Patrick schakelt Anna en Albert in om met Alfons te praten over de voordelen. Ze beslissen een verjaardagsfeest in de Jan & Alleman te organiseren voor Albert en Alfons met de mensen van het rusthuis als gasten, in de hoop dat Alfons zich bedenkt. Hoofdboekhouder Mieke heeft het druk op VDB met de sollicitatiegesprekken voor hoofdboekhouder nu Greta op pensioen is. Veronique geeft Vicky een gelijmde foto terug van haar dochter Tinne. Wanneer Tinne bij VDB door Mieke niet aangenomen wordt omwille van gebrek aan ervaring, denkt ze eraan om als boekhouder in Spanje te gaan solliciteren en werken. Ondertussen heeft Jonas dierenbeul Ivo, een collega van hem in het slachthuis, verklikt bij de directeur. Schoenontwerp Emma maakt een verliefde Hanne duidelijk dat Quinten geen nieuwe relatie wilt met haar. Maar is dat wel zo? Ondertussen krijgt Hanne van Ward te horen dat hij een fabrikant heeft kunnen overtuigen om een prototype van haar schoen te laten maken. Wanneer Ward langskomst op VDB Fashion om Hanne het prototype van haar schoen te tonen, kijkt Quinten jaloers toe. De verleiding naar alcohol wordt terug groot voor Quinten. Jan en Jenny (deel 1) Robyn biecht aan Benny op dat ze Jonas mist. Jenny hoopt vurig op een hereniging tussen haar kinderen. Benny probeert vervolgens een brug te slaan tussen de twee, en met succes. Ondertussen stelt Jenny Jan voor om voor hem te koken. De twee houden er een leuke avond vol open gesprekken aan over. Nadien spreken de twee regelmatig opnieuw af boven het café. Jonas wilt weten wat de intenties van Jan zijn, maar die maakt duidelijk slechts vrienden te zijn. Escort Nora Mathias huurt escort Nora in om Lars te verleiden, maar zijn plan mislukt. Hij biecht deze zet op aan Marie, wie Mathias uitnodigt in zijn appartement. Peter wordt door Mathias voor een moeilijk keuze gesteld. Hij wilt namelijk zijn aandelen van Dress & Play aan VDB verkopen met de voorwaarde dat Lars opstapt. Maar Lars is Mathias te slim af en huurt iemand in om Mathias' aandelen over te kopen en ze nadien aan Lars door te verkopen. Het huis van Zjef en Rudi Een onverwacht voorstel van een projectontwikkelaar zorgt voor strubbelingen tussen Zjef en Rudi. Hij biedt 160 000 euro op hun huis, later verhoogd tot 200 000 euro. Maar Rudi doet moeilijk en eist minstens 250 000 euro voor zijn en Zjefs huis. Uiteindelijk komen Rudi en Zjef tot het akkoord om toch te verkopen tegen de voorgestelde prijs, aangezien ze het verlossend nieuws krijgen van Mieke en Niko dat ze nog een tijdje bij hen mogen blijven wonen. Peter en Lynn (deel 1) Peter laat zijn oog vallen op Lynn, één van de modellen bij VDB. Er is meteen een klik tussen de twee en ze spreken met elkaar af. Trudy laat duidelijk weten dat ze er niet mee gediend is dat Peter aanpapt met een 29-jarig model. Ze is niet opgezet met de date van Peter, die achter haar rug Louise nieuwe kleren koopt. Niet veel later komen Peter en Lynn naar buiten als koppel. Trudy vindt dat Peter zich door Lynn laat manipuleren. Het ontslag van Jonas Jonas zoekt Robyn op bij VDB en vertelt haar dat hij ontslagen is in het slachthuis. Ivo had namelijk koeienstront tussen Jonas zijn boterhammen gelegd omdat hij hem was gaan verraden bij de directeur. Vervolgens sloeg Jonas Ivo tegen de muur, met ontslag tot gevolg. Als Jonas niet snel opnieuw werk vindt, moet hij terugkeren naar de gevangenis. Hij is ten einde raad. |-|Oktober= Mathias versus Lars (deel 1) Emma wilt een feestje organiseren om iedereen te bedanken voor de steun de afgelopen tijd. Hun vrienden komen langs in typische klederdracht van een bepaald land naar keuze met als thema 'vrienden van de wereld'. Ook Hanne nodigt Ward uit om hem te bedanken voor de hulp bij haar schoenontwerp. Ondertussen zint Mathias op wraak na een binnengekomen mail van Lars. In opdracht gaat Nora naar Evy met het verhaal dat Lars haar misbruikt zou hebben. De verdwijning van Alfons Stefanie wilt er zo veel mogelijk zijn voor Alfons. Maar Alfons komt niet opdagen voor een geplande lunch met zijn kleindochter. Wanneer zijn gsm gevonden wordt aan het water in het park, maakt de familie zich zorgen. Uiteindelijk wordt Alfons alsnog teruggevonden. Hij lucht zijn hart bij Robyn over zijn schrik voor dementie. Het bezoek aan de dokter heeft sporen nagelaten bij Alfons. Samen met Benny bezoekt hij het rusthuis waar Anna en Albert wonen. Vicky's verleden De biologische vader van Tinne liet Vicky in de steek toen ze aan het bevallen was, waardoor ze jarenlang alleen instond voor de opvoeding van hun kind. Enkele jaren na zijn vertrek leerde Vicky Koenraad kennen, met wie ze een relatie begon. Toen Tinne ongeveer 12-13 jaar werd, veranderde alles. Ze begon haar moeder uit te sluiten. Tot Vicky ontdekte dat Koenraad Tinne al jarenlang misbruikte. Vicky vermoordde Koenraad, met alle gevolgen van dien. Het artikel van Evy Evy beslist een anoniem artikel te schrijven over Lars op Localscoop. Amelie komt op het spoor dat Nora een escort is. Lars sluit een deal met haar door meer geld aan te bieden dan haar opdrachtgever. Zo komt Lars te weten dat Mathias de persoon is die hem dit allemaal aandoet. Evy verontschuldigt zich bij hem na een gesprek met meneer Temmermans, een vroeger slachtoffer van afpersing door Nora. Hij werd ook valselijk beschuldigd van aanranding. Jan en Jenny (deel 2) Jenny is over haar toeren omdat ze gehoord heeft dat Jonas ontslagen is. Ze komt haar hart luchten bij Jan. Ondertussen probeert Benny Jonas aan een job te helpen bij VDB. Wanneer dit mislukt, reageert Jonas teleurgesteld. Jenny is boos omwille van wat Jan over over haar zoon heeft gezegd in de Jan & Alleman. Jan probeert het bij te leggen met Jenny, die uiteindelijk toch komt opdagen en bij hem blijft eten. Peter en Lynn (deel 2) Trudy wilt een beter contact met Peter en nodigt hem en Lynn uit om te blijven eten. Wanneer Peter even naar boven gaat, komt de echte Lynn naar boven en kan ze het niet laten om Trudy te beledigen. Vervolgens duwt Trudy haar, waardoor Lynn ten val komt. Peter heeft er genoeg van en beslist op hotel te gaan wonen. Ondertussen wilt Louise op kot, een discussie tussen Peter en Trudy die een kookpunt bereikt. Mathias versus Lars (deel 2) Nora komt Mathias waarschuwen. Wanneer ze Mathias vertelt dat Lars op de hoogte is van zijn duistere plannen, wordt Nora hardhandig door hem buitengegooid. Niet veel later krijgt Mathias bezoek van Lars, die met hem op de vuist gaat. Ondertussen voelt Evy zich schuldig voor de schade die ze heeft aangericht door haar onprofessioneel gedrag en denkt eraan te stoppen met Localscoop. Marie wilt nog een stapje verder gaan in haar wraakactie tegen Lars. Hanne en Quinten (deel 2) Quinten maakt foto's van Hanne's schoen als manier om 'sorry' te zeggen. Hij wilt namelijk een moodboard maken voor haar. Wanneer deze af is, gaat Quinten langs bij Lars met een pitch. Wat later betrapt Quinten Hanne en Ward al kussend in de Jan & Alleman. Ward geeft toe aan Hanne dat hij nog steeds gevoelens heeft voor haar. Op restaurant wordt Hanne verrast door Quinten, die haar zijn liefde komt verklaren. Een boze Ward vertrekt en de twee kussen. Anonieme boodschappen Bij VDB ontvangt Lars een anonieme boodschappen. Hij zoekt uit wie hem deze stuurt. Veronique wordt onderzocht door gerechtspsychiater Carl Dekens en moet een persoonlijkheidstest ondergaan. Ze praat in de gevangenis over haar jeugd en de slechte relatie met haar vader, maar besluit geen open kaart te spelen naar haar psychiater toe. Cédric maakt zich zorgen over haar, maar wordt afgeleid door Marie. Ook kan Marie het niet laten sluw in te praten op Mathias. Jonas bij De Proeverij Jonas krijgt van Justine, de justitieassistente, een laatste kans om werk te vinden. Wanneer hij nergens wordt aangenomen omwille van zijn crimineel verleden, wilt Niko hem een kans geven. Hij biedt Jonas een contract aan bij De Proeverij. Wanneer er niet veel later een enveloppe met geld verdwijnt in de brouwerij, beslissen Mieke en Niko aangifte te doen bij de politie. Uiteindelijk was het Zjef die de enveloppe per ongeluk bij het vuilnis had gegooid. Het einde van Localscoop Na het opdoeken van Localscoop, weet Evy niet welke weg ze op wilt in haar leven. Wat later krijgt ze een verrassende brief van Stan. Na 4 maanden in de gevangenis te verblijven in afwachting van zijn proces, wilt Stan namelijk een gesprek met zijn ex-lief. Dit brengt Evy op het idee om terug een boek te schrijven over criminele zaken, ditmaal over de zaak Amelie. Zonder de toestemming van Veronique beslist Evy op onderzoek uit te gaan. Marie ontslagen Lars vraagt Jenny uit over de vermoedend die Marie bij VDB verspreidde en legt ook Marie op de rooster. Ondertussen krijgt Veronique het rapport van de gerechtspsychiater te lezen. Wanneer Cédric komt niet opdagen voor zijn bezoek aan Veronique, is voor Lars de maat vol. Hij neemt de drastische beslissing om Marie te ontslaan, wat bij Mieke en Cédric niet in goede aarde valt. In de lift van VDB vindt de emotionele Marie troost bij Cédric, met wie ze kust. Trudy naar Dubai Trudy maakt plannen om een maand naar Bart in Dubai te gaan. De koude oorlog met Lynn wordt ondertussen steeds nijdiger. Lynn zelf probeert Peter helemaal op te eisen, wat Amelie ook al is opgevallen. Ondertussen wilt Trudy het bijleggen met Louise, maar zij houdt echter de boot af. Jelle beslist om een tijdje bij Hanne te gaan logeren. Wanneer Trudy op het punt staat om naar Dubai te verhuizen, lijkt Louise echter de grote afwezige te zijn. Lumbaalpunctie Alfons is langsgeweest bij de dokter voor een scan. Hij krijgt te horen dat er geen tumor aanwezig is in zijn lichaam, maar de mogelijkheid van Alzheimer wel bestaat. Nu moet Alfons een lumbaalpunctie doen, waarbij ze de hersenvocht uit de ruggenmerg halen. Ondertussen heeft Alfons besloten zich in te schrijven in het rusthuis van Anna en Albert. Daar proberen de twee samen met Simonne en Jules Alfons in de watten te leggen. De overval (deel 1) Tijdens het nieuwsmoment wordt verteld dat er in de buurt een overval werd gepleegd bij een dagbladhandel. Later die dag wordt Jonas aangehouden door de politie als verdachte. Robyn beslist haar broer een vals alibi te bezorgen, maar dreigt deze in te trekken als hij zijn verhaal niet zal doen. Jonas biecht op dat Mick, een ex-crimineel en werkloze vriend, de overval heeft gepleegd. Door de druk beslist hij Mick alsnog te verklikken bij de politie. Therapeut Egbert Tot grote ergernis van Mieke krijgt ze de opdracht van Lars een nieuwe accountmanager te zoeken voor VDB. Ondertussen maakt Niko zich zorgen omdat zijn vrouw zich vreemd gedraagt. Hij voelt dat Mieke iets voor hem achterhoudt en controleert haar. Niko komt te weten dat Mieke afgesproken heeft met een zekere Egbert en vreest dat ze vreemdgaat. Tijdens een confrontatie biecht Mieke op dat ook zij naar een therapeut gaat omdat Niko haar afblokt. Cédric en Marie (deel 1) De dag na de kus wacht Cédric de hele tijd nerveus op een bericht van Marie. Ondertussen wordt Marie compleet genegeerd door Lars en gaat over tot actie. Maar Lars maakt opnieuw duidelijk wat haar plaats is in zijn leven. Niet veel later staat Cédric aan haar appartement. Marie sleurt de jongeman naar binnen en beslist het bed te delen met hem. De twee beginnen openlijk een relatie, tot grote ergernis van Lars en Veronique. Brand in de Foodbar (deel 1) Zjef roept de hulp van Benny in om de koelkast in de Foodbar te repareren, die een vreemd geluid maakt. Zonder het te weten sluit hij Emma, die even naar het toilet is, op. Niet veel later ontdekt Emma dat er brand is uitgebroken in de keuken van de broodjeszaak en probeert deze te blussen. Dit lukt niet, met als gevolg dat Emma bewusteloos op de grond neervalt. Terwijl de Foodbar volledig afbrandt, redt brandweervrouw Stefanie haar uit het vuur. Peter en Lynn (deel 3) Jelle is zwaar ontgoocheld omdat hij niet bij Hanne kan logeren. Hanne maakt het goed door op bezoek te komen met Quinten, in wie Jelle een nieuwe vriend heeft gevonden. Ondertussen betrapt Lynn Jelle op het nemen van pillen. Louise ontdekt op haar beurt dat Frank, Lynns huisbaas, heeft laten weten dat de geur in haar appartement terug verdwenen is. Louise is verbaasd wanneer ze Lynn tegen Peter hoort zeggen dat ze toch nog niet terug kan gaan. Biologisch kleinkind Fons en Francine, Rudi's ouders die aan de zee wonen, zijn in de buurt om Rudi en Zjef te bezoeken. Bij hen thuis vinden ze een geboortekaartje terug van Finn. Wanneer Rudi iets verzint, ontdekt Zjef dat Fons en Francine niets afweten van Finns bestaan en wie zij eigenlijk is. Uiteindelijk spreken Zjef en Rudi af met Fons en Francine in de Jan & Alleman, waar ze hen vertellen dat Finn hun biologisch kleinkind is. Brand in de Foodbar (deel 2) Joris heeft een dubbel gevoel bij Stefanies optreden in de Foodbar. Aangezien ze zijn bevel om buiten te wachten heeft genegeerd, zou Stefanie gesanctioneerd kunnen worden. Uiteindelijk beslist Jonas haar gedrag niet te melden, maar maakt Stefanie duidelijk het te houden bij een laatste waarschuwing. Ondertussen heeft Emma veel rook binnen gehad, maar is geen slachtoffer van een CO-vergiftiging. Ze mag al snel het ziekenhuis terug verlaten. |-|November= Cédric en Marie (deel 2) Mathias vraagt Marie om afstand te nemen van Cédric. Ondertussen brengt Veronique Lars op het idee om het chantagemiddel waar Paul Marie mee chanteerde te weten te komen. Dit brengt Lars op het idee om Marie onder druk te zetten in verband met de moord op haar moeder, zodat ze het uitmaakt met Cédric. Hij is namelijk bang dat Marie Cédric terug naar de afgrond zal duwen. Lars probeert zijn ogen te openen, maar botst op een muur. Louise versus Lynn Peter verneemt van Louise dat Lynn gelogen heeft en confronteert haar. Louise vindt dat haar vader eens goed moet nadenken over de opofferingen die hij wilt maken voor zijn relatie. Wat later wilt Peter de mening van Louise over het dure huis dat hij is gaan bezichtigen. Bij Peter thuis lopen de spanningen tussen Louise en Lynn op. Lynn blijft Peter pushen om het huis te kopen. Ze kan hem overtuigen een afspraak voor ondertekening te maken met de eigenaar. Nieuw boek Wanneer Veronique is aangeslagen na een verschrikkelijke nacht, beslist ze dit op te schrijven en door te geven aan Evy voor haar boek. Evy krijgt in haar onderzoek de hulp van Hanne voor een robotfoto, die ze gaat ophangen in de bar waar Veronique en Amelie op 29 juni iets zijn gaan drinken. Daar wordt duidelijk dat de barman zwijggeld krijgt van de onbekende man die op diezelfde dag de twee zussen probeerde te verleiden. De overval (deel 2) Jenny is het beu om de meid van Jonas te zijn. Ze doet haar beklag bij Jan, die meer probeert te weten te komen over Jenny's verleden. Ook Jonas doet zijn beklag bij zijn omgeving en heeft zijn zinnen gezet op het samenwonen met Benny en Robyn, maar die laatste houdt de boot af. Niet veel later staat Mick, die door Jonas' schuld opgepakt werd door de politie in verband met de overval, plots voor zijn neus. Mick geeft Jonas een slag in zijn maag. Foodbar 2.0 Lars wilt zo snel mogelijk een Foodbar 2.0 openen op de onderverdieping van de VDB-holding. Maanden geleden had Lars namelijk het pand gekocht dat normaal zou gaan dienen als nieuw atelier voor VDB Fashion. Op de opening van de nieuwe Foodbar is Rudi jaloers wanneer Zjef staat te flirten met Bart, één van de aanwezige brandweermannen. Allergie Guido, Emma en Lucas beslissen de 3de verjaardag van hun dochters samen te vieren. Wanneer Milou wat later last heeft van koortsaanvallen, beslissen ze met haar naar spoedgevallen te gaan. Daar blijkt hun dochter 40,8 graden koorts te hebben. Volgens de dokter heeft ze niet de windpokken, maar is dit een allergische reactie van Milou op iets dat ze gegeten zou hebben. Door de bijkomende tests wordt duidelijk dat Milou allergisch is aan kiwi. Zjef bedreigd (deel 1) Fons heeft het moeilijk met de beslissing van Rudi om best geen bezoek te gaan brengen aan Finn, zijn en Francine's biologisch kleinkind. Ondertussen komt Zjef in nauwe schoentjes te zitten. Mick, die is vrijgekomen omdat de getuigenis van Jonas niet geloofd werd, komt hem meermaals bedreigen in de Foodbar en steelt geld uit de kassa van de zaak. Wanneer Zjef zich ziek meldt, zoekt Mick hem thuis op. Daar botst hij op Jonas, die Mick de deur wijst. Jan en Jenny (deel 3) Jan heeft zijn appartement laten vernieuwen. Ondertussen verspreidt Amelie een liefdesroddel in de Jan & Alleman over Jan en Jenny nadat ze ontdekt dat Jenny geregeld blijft overnachten. Het duurt niet lang voordat dit hun familie en vrienden bereikt. Jan verneemt dat ook Linda verder is gegaan met haar leven. Wanneer Anna merkt dat Jenny voor Jan kookt, hoopt ze stiekem dat er meer in het spel is dan gewoon vriendschap. Vasculaire dementie Alfons biecht Stefanie op dat hij verliefd is. Wanneer het gaat om iemand uit het dagcentrum, is zijn kleindochter enthousiast. Na een gesprek met Alfons beseft Benny dat hij het heeft over zijn overleden moeder, Liliane. Stefanie is hiervan aangedaan. Bij de dokter krijgen hij en Alfons te horen dat er niets werd gevonden in de punctie. Dus ze hebben een MRI-scan gemaakt van Alfons waarop te zien was dat hij de vaatziekte 'vasculaire dementie' heeft. Verrassingsfeestje Mieke schakelt iedereen in om Niko te verrassen voor zijn bijna-verjaardagsfeestje. Ook Peter en Lynn zijn aanwezig op het verrassingsfeestje. Ondertussen zit Louise op café met een vriendin. Wanneer ze terug naar huis wilt gaan, ontdekt ze dat haar fiets een platte band heeft. Louise beslist haar vader op te bellen om te vragen of hij haar wilt komen ophalen, maar het is Lynn die de telefoon opneemt en zegt dat ze maar te voet naar huis moet gaan. Zjef bedreigd (deel 2) Jonas heeft een vermoeden dat Mick Zjef thuis is komen opschrikken. Wanneer Rudi ontdekt dat Zjef de laatste tijd veel geld heeft afgehaald bij de bank, maakt hij Rudi wijs dat hij terug gokverslaafd is. Ondertussen smeedt Jonas een plan met zijn zus én securityagente Robyn. Samen slagen ze erin Mickte betrappen op diefstal in de Foodbar en confronteren hem met de camerabeelden. Zjef biecht zijn leugen op aan Rudi en Mick wordt opgepakt door de politie. Veronique naar Hof van assisen Lars deelt zijn geheim met Amelie over Maries moeder. Een confrontatie met Marie en Cédric escaleert. Veronique krijgt een zware opdoffer te horen. De uitspraak van 'poging tot doodslag' is veranderd naar 'poging tot moord'. Dit betekent dat ze voor het Hof van assisen zal moeten verschijnen. Marie raadt Cédric af om nog contact op te nemen met zijn moeder, maar dit houdt hem niet tegen. Hij krijgt van Veronique te horen dat ze de daad gaat bekennen. Aanranding Op weg naar huis wordt Louise voor een tweede keer lastiggevallen door dezelfde jongen van op café. Wanneer hij haar probeert te verkrachten, kan Louise echter ontsnappen en wegvluchten. Terug thuis vindt Peter haar dochter terug in de armen van Marie-Rose, die hem vertelt dat Louise werd aangerand. Wanneer Peter verneemt wat Lynn gedaan heeft, gooit hij haar buiten. Niet veel later maakt hij het zelfs uit met haar, ondanks Lynn smeekt om vergeving. Epilepsieaanvallen (deel 1) Stefanie maakt zich klaar voor haar laatste examen voor brandweervrouw. Benny is meer dan fier wanneer ze komt vertellen dat ze geslaagd is voor haar laatste proef. Stefanie wordt officieel gedoopt tot brandweervrouw in de Jan & Alleman, waar ze later op de avond met Joris blijft hangen. Plots krijgt Joris een epilepsieaanval, maar overleeft deze doordat Stefanie correct ingrijpt. Hij wilt dat Stefanie zwijgt over het voorval tegen zijn vrouw. De mysterieuze auto Lars zet Evy, die een uitgeverij heeft gevonden die geïnteresseerd is in haar boek, onder druk om zich ten volle op het buurtonderzoek te concentreren. Evy vraagt Veroniques buurvrouw uit over de mysterieuze auto voor de deur van Veronique op 29 juni 2018. De buurvrouw was toen net haar auto aan het inladen, omdat ze met het gezin op vakantie ging naar de Ardennen. Op dat moment kwamen volgens haar Veronique en Amelie thuis toe volgens haar. Compromis huis Bart & Trudy Trudy is terug uit het land na een maand bij Bart in Dubai te hebben verbleven. Het opnieuw afscheid nemen viel haar zwaar en twijfelt of ze dit nog lang kan volhouden. Louise en Jelle zitten met Trudy in en vinden dat haar plaats bij Bart in Dubai is. Achter Trudy's rug slagen de kinderen erin Bart tijdelijk te laten overkomen. In België slaagt Peter erin een compromis met hem en Trudy te regelen om hun huis over te kopen terwijl zij in het buitenland wonen. Epilepsieaanvallen (deel 2) Stefanie begrijpt dat epilepsies het einde betekenen van interventies voor Joris. In het ziekenhuis krijgt ze te horen van de dokter dat Joris geen MRI heeft willen maken. Tania, de vrouw van Joris, wilt er het fijne van weten. Maar ook Stefanie liegt haar voor. Ze krijgt van Joris te horen dat zijn eerste epilepsieaanval dateert van 2013, maar dit verzweeg om geen kantoorjob te moeten gaan doen. Sinds de eerste keer neemt hij medicatie hiervoor in. Nieuwe zwangerschap Lars trekt zich op aan het nieuw spoor van Evy. Marie ontdekt dat ze zwanger is geworden van de 18-jarige Cédric, maar verzwijgt dit voor hem. Ondertussen wordt ze ook verder onder druk gezet met de hotelcamerabeelden van 29 en 30 juni door auteur Evy, die tevens Maries zwangerschap ontdekt. Wanneer Evy tijdens een gesprek aanhaalt dat Marie een slechte en gevaarlijke moeder voor haar kind zal zijn, gaat Marie over de rooie en verstikt ze Evy in haar zetel. Pokerbijeenkomsten Jonas is het beu om alles met de bus te moeten doen en wilt een auto kopen. Hij vraagt aan Niko om extra uren te kloppen. Ook stort hij zich samen met Benny op het pokeren. Wanneer Benny een tripje naar Parijs boekt voor hem en Robyn, roepen zijn plannen vragen op bij zijn omgeving. Voor de aanvang van deze reis verliest Benny plots 2500 euro met pokeren. Wanneer hij Jim vertelt dat hij dit niet op zak heeft, waarschuwt hij Benny dat hij beter snel betaalt. Verhuisplannen Hanne is klaar voor de volgende stap in haar relatie: samenwonen met haar lief. Wanneer ze dit aanhaalt, is Hanne verbaasd van Quintens reactie. Maar Quinten merkt hoezeer Hanne gehecht is aan haar vrienden. De friends beslissen Quinten welkom te heten en de rommelkamer op het gelijkvloers leeg te maken, zodat hij en Hanne er kunnen intrekken. Ze contacteren Benny voor de aanpassingen die gedaan moeten worden aan het huis. Wereldreis Louise biecht haar ouders op dat ze niet langer psycholoog wilt worden, maar een wereldreis wilt maken. Met een visum voor maximum 1 jaar wilt ze naar Australië trekken. Ondertussen wordt Jelle op één van zijn trainingen benaderd door Jeremy, die talentscout is voor onder andere Sporting Chaleroi (1ste klasse). Hij belooft Jelle een mooie toekomst en doet hem een dubieus voorstel: niet scoren op de aankomende match met andere woorden verliezen. |-|December= De terugkeer van Stan Er duikt een een verrassende klant op in de Foodbar: Stan. Hij vertelt dat hij vrijgelaten werd met een enkelband tot zijn proces en een contactverbod heeft met Evy. Nog geen week later is Evy spoorloos. De friends doen aangifte bij de politie en plaatsen op Facebook opsporingsberichten. Volgens de politie is Stan, die al langer dan een week in het ziekenhuis ligt met een nierinfectie, onschuldig. De friends zijn ten einde raad. Maar Lars verdenkt Marie. Schulden (deel 1) Jim maakt Benny duidelijk dat er niet met hem te sollen valt. Ook Jonas waarschuwt zijn goede vriend voor Jim, die in het verleden niet vies is geweest om mensen te verminken. Zo durfde hij als schuldeiser zijn schuldenaren wel eens een stukje van hun vinger afsnijden of hun hand in kokend frituurvet steken. Benny beslist zijn reis naar Parijs af te zeggen en tweedehandsspullen online te verkopen om zijn schulden bij Jim te kunnen aflossen. Niko versus Deprez Niko ontdekt dat een concurrent al zijn klanten probeert af te snoepen. Franky, één van Niko's grootste klanten, en Walter (van de Delirium) zijn overgestapt op het bier van een zekere Deprez. Deprez zijn bier wordt namelijk heel goedkoop aangeboden en eist exclusiviteit van cafébazen. Volgens Jan werkt Deprez onder de prijs en is dat (illegale) concurrentievervalsing. Matchfixer Jeremy Jeremy vraagt aan jeugdspeler Jelle om de aankomende match te fixen. Wanneer Jelle ontdekt dat Jeremy een matchfixer is, gooit hij hem buiten. Jeremy bedreigt hem en beveelt hem wat te doen op de aankomende matchen. Maar Jelle laat niet met zich sollen en beslist hem tegen te werken. Een woedende Jeremy zoekt de jonge voetballer terug op en maakt duidelijk dat hij geen keuze heeft en dus zal moeten luisteren, in ruil voor zijn eigen veiligheid. De dood van Evy Cédric hengelt naar Maries verleden en de band met haar moeder. Wanneer hij Lars' verdachtmakingen ontdekt, zoekt Cédric hem op. Daar hoort hij dat Marie van plan was naar Londen te vluchten en niet meer terug te komen. Cédric confronteert Marie hiermee. Ondertussen merkt Amelie in het dossier van het onderzoek op dat de barman liegt over wat hij heeft gezien op 29 juni 2018. Schulden (deel 2) Benny werkt zich verder in nesten. Jonas maakt hem duidelijk dat hij serieuze risico's neemt. Patrick kan er niet meer tegen en speelt open kaart met Robyn, die vervolgens Benny op het matje roept. Maar Benny wilt Robyn niet het achterste van zijn tong laten zien. Zij reageert woest. Ook Jim is woest wanneer Benny niet al zijn schulden meteen komt afbetalen. Hij eist 3000 euro van hem te krijgen binnen één week. Andere verhaallijnen Stefanie is Joris gaan verraden bij de kolonel, met als gevolg dat hij (tijdelijk) geschorst wordt en kwaad is op zijn collega. Ondertussen mist Stefanie Ayo. Niet veel later zoekt Joris haar terug op. In een zatte bui biecht hij zijn gevoelens voor Stefanie op. Marie-Rose vertelt Anna en Albert dat ze het uitgemaakt heeft met haar vriend in Frankrijk. Ze hebben besloten goede vrienden te blijven. In de Jan & Alleman lopen Marie-Rose en Mathias elkaar onverwacht tegen het lijf. Anna spoort Mathias aan om vrede te sluiten. Mathias adviseert Niko om in te zetten op promotie. Wanneer Zjef hoort dat Niko een campagne wilt opstarten voor Gust, probeert hij Niko te overtuigen om zijn idee voor een reclamefilmpje een kans te geven. |-|Januari= |-|Februari= |-|Maart= |-|April= |-|Mei= |-|Juni= 'Personages' 'Hoofdpersonages' AnnaS28.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx JanS28.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche MiekeS28.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche PeterS28.png|'Peter'|link=Peter Van den Bossche VeroS28.png|'Veronique'|link=Veronique Van den Bossche AlbertS28.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens HanneS28.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche TrudyS28.png|'Trudy'|link=Trudy Tack de Rixart de Waremme GuidoS27.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche LouiseS28.png|'Louise'|link=Louise Van den Bossche CédricS28.png|'Cédric'|link=Cédric Van de Caveye JelleS28.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche EvyS28.png|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasS28.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoS28.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans BennyS28.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS28.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels StefanieS28.png|'Stefanie'|link=Stefanie Coppens RudiS28.png|'Rudi'|link=Rudi Verbiest ZjefDMS28.png|'Zjef'|link=Zjef De Mulder JennyS28.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven EmmaS28.png|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck StanS28.png|'Stan'|link=Stan Lauwers QuintenS28.png|'Quinten'|link=Quinten Godderis LarsS28.png|'Lars'|link=Lars De Wulf AlfonsS28.png|'Alfons'|link=Alfons Coppens AmelieS28.png|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf MarieS28.png|'Marie'|link=Marie Devlieger RobynS28.png|'Robyn'|link=Robyn Versteven 'Nevenpersonages' MarieRose28.jpg|'Marie-Rose'|link=Marie-Rose De Putter BrigitteS28.png|'Brigitte'|link=Brigitte De Wulf JorisS28.png|'Joris'|link=Joris Leffun LucasS28.png|'Lucas'|link=Lucas Van Bellingen JonasS28.png|'Jonas'|link=Jonas Versteven 'Terugkerende gastpersonages' BartSeizoen28.png|'Bart'|link=Bart Van den Bossche MaartenS28.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche GorisS28.png|'Goris'|link=Goris MilouS28.png|'Milou'|link=Milou Van Bellingen MilaS28.png|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche FonsS28.png|'Fons'|link=Fons Verbiest FrancineS28.png|'Francine'|link=Francine Verbiest Eva27.png|'Eva'|link=Eva Vennens Manon27.png|'Manon'|link=Manon WardS28.png|'Ward'|link=Ward Beeldens JasmienS27.png|'Jasmien'|link=Jasmien JanGeukensSeizoen27.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Geukens BarmanS28.png|'Bram'|link=Bram MarnixS28.png|'Marnix'|link=Marnix De Vadder 'Nieuwe gastpersonages' Meer informatie over gastpersonages uit het 28ste seizoen die geen eigen pagina hebben, vind je hier. RechercheurS28.png|'Toegaert'|link=Toegaert MichielS28.png|'Michiel'|link=Michiel FinnS28.png|'Finn'|link=Finn Vennens AndyS28.png|'Andy'|link=Andy Vereecken VickyS28.png|'Vicky'|link=Vicky Kenis NoraSeizoen28.png|'Nora'|link=Nora Dubois LynnS28.jpg|'Lynn'|link=Lynn Lagrillière CarlS28.jpg|'Carl'|link=Carl Dekens MickS28.png|'Mick'|link=Mick Bertels JimS28.png|'Jim'|link=Jim JeremyS28.png|'Jeremy'|link=Jeremy Schoofs 'Recasts' 'Afleveringen' Voor een overzicht van de afleveringen, zie hier. 'Families (24)' *Seizoen 1 - heden: De Putter, Dierckx, Van den Bossche *Seizoen 2 - heden: Thielens, Van de Caveye *Seizoen 8 - 28: de Rixart de Waremme *Seizoen 16 - heden: Hermans *Seizoen 17 - heden: Moelaert *Seizoen 18 - heden: Schuurmans *Seizoen 22 - heden: Coppens, Pauwels, Verbiest *Seizoen 23 - heden: De Mulder *Seizoen 24 - heden: Lauwers, Godderis, Verdonck, Versteven *Seizoen 25 - heden: Van Bellingen *Seizoen 26 - heden: Devlieger, De Wulf *Seizoen 27 - heden: Leffun, Vennens *Seizoen 28 - heden: Kenis, Dekens 'Huwelijken en scheidingen' 'Geboortes en sterftes' *De geboorte van Finn Vennens *De dood van Evy Hermans 'Ondernemingen, verenigingen en clubs' *Seizoen 1 - heden: Lokale Politie *Seizoen 17 - heden: Algemeen Ziekenhuis *Seizoen 19 - heden: Jan en Alleman *Seizoen 20 - heden: Wielerclub Jan & Alleman *Seizoen 21 - heden: VDB Holding, VDB Fashion *Seizoen 22 - heden: Atelier van Patrick, Foodbar, Benny's moestuin *Seizoen 24 - heden: Fashion Agency, Garage Louis & Zn. *Seizoen 25 - heden: De Proeverij *Seizoen 26 - 28: Localscoop, Van Dyck *Seizoen 27 - heden: KitchTech, Présence, A-Motive, Dress & Play, Vrijspel, Scheffen FC 'Trivia' *Midden 2018 verhuisde de werkplaats van 'Familie' naar de AED Studios in Lint, waar Zodiak Belgium vanaf dan voor de productie van de soap instaat. Op het scherm zullen de al dan niet opvallende veranderingen in het najaar van 2018 te zien zijn. Door de verhuis verdwijnen er enkele decors en worden er 3 nieuwe decors geïntroduceerd. 'Lees Meer' *Aflevering 6209 (eerste - én dubbele - aflevering van het seizoen) Category:Seizoenen Category:Seizoen 28